Broken Doll
by Mrs Bellamy
Summary: Viñeta; Deslizó de nuevo el lápiz sobre los labios rojizos que ella misma había dibujado y los cosió de forma sutil, como quien repone una muñeca de trapo.


**Título: **Broken Doll.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Speak.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> La trama es mía; los personajes, obviamente, no.  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Melinda.  
><strong>Rated:<strong> T.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Deslizó de nuevo el lápiz sobre los labios rojizos que ella misma había dibujado y los cosió de forma sutil, como quien repone una muñeca de trapo.

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Doll.<br>**«Breathe it in deep, don't speak don't say a **  
><strong>word; just savoring._»_

Melinda se encontraba deslizando el lápiz del número dos sobre la hoja en blanco, y posiblemente, si hubiese encontrado la forma de dibujar el dolor, o el deseo de morir, lo hubiese hecho.

En la soledad de su habitación de color de rosa —al contrario que su vida—, sentía como su alrededor se derruía en silencio mientras ella no hacía otra cosa que lamentarse; tampoco es que pudiese hacer algo más. Sí, su rutina y su día a día se estaban destruyendo a la misma velocidad vertiginosa con la que la destruyeron a ella, quien ahora no era más que el fantasma de Sordino, pero sin su alma.

Porque esta, obvia y lamentablemente, había quedado destrozada.

Melinda dirigió de nuevo su mirada al papel, e inconscientemente, dibujó una sonrisa en unos labios rojos y saludablemente carnosos. Deseó que fuesen los suyos; ella ya no sonreía. Movió sus dedos índice y pulgar, y franqueó los labios con unas acaloradas mejillas, y unos ojos brillantes. Frunció el ceño. Le gustaría tener esa mirada feliz y socarrona, también. Sintió envidia hacia su propio dibujo cuando le añadió una espesa mata de cabello rubio, y le moldeó un cuerpo voluptuoso.

Le recordaba a Rachel, sin embargo. Siempre le hubiese gustado ser ella. A Rachel nunca le hubiese sucedido algo así, ella era lo suficientemente fuerte y desinhibida para enfrentarse a cualquier persona. Incluso a Andy.

Observó de nuevo el papel. El prototipo de mujer ideal parecía devolverle la mirada desde el papel, mofándose de ella como los demás lo hacían. Melinda creyó oír en ese instante el tañido de los insultos bajo la cama, incluso; como si los hubiese invocado. Además, la chica esbelta también parecía reírse de su creadora, atusándose la melena con los dedos finos y delgados que esta misma había creado.

Aferró de nuevo el lápiz, con más fuerza aún, y lo hundió en el papel. La punta afilada rasgó el pecho proporcionado de la Rachel del dibujo. Recorrió las entrañas de su creación con brusquedad, y se sació cuando la mina rasgó desde el cuello hasta la entrepierna de la chica.

Por unos instantes, el vestido ceñido del dibujo pareció convertirse en un uniforme de fútbol americano, al menos en su mente. Continuó sádicamente con la desmembración de la chica de su dibujo, y distribuyó líneas y heridas sangrientas en toda la longitud de las piernas voluminosas.

Por extraño que pareciese su rostro estaba tranquilo. No había expresión facial ni lágrimas en los ojos.

Su dibujo había acabado tan destrozado como ella misma. Rachel había desaparecido, ya solo veía el minúsculo y escaso rastro de la Melinda que antes fue. A ella también la hirieron de gravedad. Con cuidado, deslizó de nuevo el lápiz sobre los labios rojizos que ella misma había dibujado, ahora desgarrados y sin forma, y los cosió de forma sutil, como quien repone una muñeca de trapo. Cosió los ojos con un hilo imaginario y trató de imaginar que se trataba de sí misma; así no podría ver como todo se hundía a su alrededor.

Con un último trazo, deslizó la mina de nuevo sobre la desbordante herida que crecía en el pecho de su dibujo, de su retrato. Lo reparó, como si así lo hiciese también con el suyo propio.

Como si pretendiese unir unas piezas que, hacía demasiado tiempo, habían desencajado.

* * *

><p>Creo que es la primera vez que quedo contenta con alguno de mis trabajos. Melinda me encanta, sinceramente. Ella tiene esa magia rompedora y silenciosa que me vuelve completamente loca; incluso aunque la pobre esté totalmente destrozada por dentro.<p>

**~¿Reviews?**


End file.
